1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling output devices, such as actuators, provided in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle is provided with an air conditioning control unit for controlling the air conditioning of the inside of the vehicle, an antiskid control unit for preventing a wheel from sliding, an air bag control unit for automatically inflating an air bag in case of an accident, a constant speed control unit for driving the vehicle at a desired speed, and so on. The control units are each disposed in an engine room, an instrument panel, a rear parcel, and other places in the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 19, the control units 1a, 1b, . . . are connected to various sensors and actuators by means of a wiring harness 3. The control units 1a, 1b, . . . control the actuators in response to the outputs of the corresponding sensors.
As mentioned above, since the control units are each disposed in different places, there is a problem in that it is troublesome to install them in the respective places. Further, there is a problem in that weight is increased by many brackets 4 by each of which each control unit is fixed.